A significant portion of online advertising has centered on user engagement with multimedia content such as images and videos. Typically, advertisements affiliated with such content may be displayed adjacent to the media, “pop-up” temporarily over the media, or be displayed before or during presentation of the media. For example, “pre-roll” advertisements are shown to users before the media is presented. Multimedia—capable mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, have formed an increasingly significant means of user engagement with multimedia content and their affiliated advertisements. Because internet bandwidth is much more constrained in this scenario, the cost in terms of time to load both the media and affiliated advertisement might become too much for users to tolerate. One particular problem exacerbating this latency stems from current standard web technologies requiring both the media and affiliated advertisement to be completely received by the browser before being rendered and presented.
Thus, there is need for more novel techniques for transmitting and rendering multimedia content and their affiliated advertisements to account for constrained internet bandwidth speeds.